


The Ceremony

by PsychoDolphin



Series: Bound Together [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, like a surprising lack of angst, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoDolphin/pseuds/PsychoDolphin
Summary: Takes place between chapter 23 and the epilogue of Bound Together.Makoto and Haru have fought through heaven and hell to be together, and now it's finally time for their bonding ceremony.A horrible summary of what is really just 30 pages of smut, fluff, and Makoto and Haru being utterly in love with each other.





	The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished Bound Together, I had a few people tell me they really wanted to see the actually bonding ceremony. Finally, after almost 6 months, it's finally done. Please Enjoy!

Makoto hit the alarm the moment it sounded, staring up at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom, unblinking, just as he had done for most of the night. He was sure that at some point unconsciousness had taken him, but everything from the night had seemed blurry and hazy, drifting seamlessly between awake and asleep until he really wasn’t sure what he had been doing all night. All he knew was that, whether in his dreams or awake, the image of the ceiling above him had been the only thing he had seen all night.

It was a strange feeling, the uneasiness Makoto felt. On one hand, he felt like a kid at Christmas, or the night before his birthday, so eager for the festivities of the next day that sleep seemed miles away. On the other hand, there was an almost crushing anxiety weighing over him as his thoughts raced. What if something went wrong? They had only spent a few short weeks planning everything. The decision to have the ceremony was only made because Haru’s mother needed them to be bonded before they could take over the estate. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic reason. Were they really ready for this? And even if they were, what if he tripped over his own feet at some point during the ceremony or got so nervous he got sick, or what if Haru changed his –

_No._ Makoto shook his head. Haru would never change his mind; Makoto knew that on a physical level. Reminding himself of that, of how much Haru loved and wanted him, was enough to calm his nerves. Really, all of them were utterly ridiculous. After all, Rin and Sousuke had pretty much planned their entire ceremony in a week. He and Haru had three times as long to get things ready, plenty of time in comparison. Everyone they loved would be there, they would be together, and even with Makoto running on zero energy, everything would be fine.

There was a knock on the door, and Makoto groaned as he struggled to toss the blankets aside, but it wasn’t needed. A moment later, the door bust open, and Nagisa and Rin barged their way in, with Sousuke and Rei following behind.

“Mako-chan! You’d better be awake!!!” Nagisa’s bright, chirping voice was too much, and Makoto’s head ached with the sound. “You don’t have time to be sleeping! The ceremony is in ten hours!”

Makoto groaned at this, throwing his head back against the pillow, shutting his eyes as Nagisa, ever insistent, began through throw open his curtains, making the room almost unbearable. When he finally managed to pry them open, Nagisa was peering over him.

“Did you sleep at all?” The Omega frowned at him. “Gou-chan and I didn’t send you two to bed early just for you two to text the night away.”

“Haru doesn’t like texting,” Makoto groaned, slowly pulling his aching body upright in his bed. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

Nagisa sighed and shook his head, walking towards his dresser, digging through it as he began to try and find suitable clothes for Makoto to where as he was getting ready. “If you’d drank what I gave you last night, you would have slept like a baby.”

“Nagisa, there were four different kinds of alcohol in that drink. I really didn’t want to spend today hung over.”

Nagisa just shrugged, mumbling, “Lightweight,” tossing a shirt to the floor as he dug through the dresser. He turned back and continued rifling through the drawers, groaning in irritation. Rin walked over, glancing over his shoulder.

“Damn, Makoto, don’t you own anything other than shorts?”

Makoto sighed, rolling himself out of bed. “Those are the clothes I left here before I came to the Estate. None of them fit.”

“Then why don’t you get rid of them?”

“They’re good clothes! Most of them will probably fit Ren once he’s grown.”

Rin looked at him in horror. “Makoto, by the time that kid grows enough to fit in these, they’re going to be out of style. Hell, they’re already out of style! You cannot seriously be thinking of letting that kid walk around in these clothes.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

Rin sighed, holding up a blue and green windbreaker. “Makoto, this jacket looks like a 90’s popstar and a snowboarder collided in a clothing factory. And this!” Rin dropped the jacket, he pulled up an apple-and-banana print sweater that, admittedly, even Makoto couldn’t help but cringe at. “It has fruit on it, Makoto. It’s a goddamn fruit basket in a sweater. As Ren’s unofficial uncle, I refuse to let him wear any of these clothes. I’ll buy him a brand-new wardrobe if I have to, but these are getting burned.”

Makoto just shook his head, heading towards his suitcase, where all of his clothes that he’d brought with him from the Estate were stashed. “I’ll have you know, I was pretty fashionable in middle school.”

“Yeah, and how long ago was that? You were what, thirteen? And you’re eighteen now? Do you know how much style and fashion changes in five years? And it’s fruit! Fruit has literally never been fashionable, Makoto!”

Makoto just waved his concerns away. “Well, it was just in case he liked them. And besides, Mom and Dad are doing a little better off than they were when I was a kid, so I’m sure Ren won’t have to suffer through my terrible fashion sense.”

Rin grumbled at that, but finally dropped the subject. Makoto grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his suitcase and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Nagisa shut the drawers, peering after Makoto suspiciously.

Makoto helped up the clothes, hedging closer to the door. “Umm, to change? You guys are hanging here, so – ”

“Wait! You can’t wear that today! It’s too casual! We have so much to do today, and when we actually do let you get dressed, you need to be dressed nice.”

“Nagisa, I’m not wearing my tux all day – ”

“Well, no, but you said you’d help with picking up guests and help with some of the other things we need to get done. And you cannot do any of that dressed as a hobo!” Nagisa ran over and snatched the comfortable clothing away out of his hands, turning on Rin. “You should go help Gou-chan. Haru-chan’s not going to like what we have planned for him.”

“Planned?” Makoto glanced towards his bedside table, to his phone. Maybe he should check on Haru…

“It’s no big deal, Mako-chan. We’re just giving him a spa day to help him get ready for tonight.” There was something about the way he said that that set Makoto on edge. He reached for the bond between him and Haru, stomach churning as he realized all he could feel coming from his Omega was irritation. He turned towards the door, ready to sprint to the hotel where his Omega was, check on him, maybe escape with him if deemed necessary, but Nagisa’s cold stare froze him.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Makoto.” The eerie use of his full name sounded wrong coming from the boy, and while his tone was still cheery, there was something lying just beneath the surface that made Makoto want to run, this time in fear. “After, all, you’re getting a spa day too.”

Makoto stared in horror as Rin just clapped him on the back, muttering “Good luck,” as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Makoto felt weird. Very weird. There were parts of himself that were smoother than they really should have been. Nagisa swore that his eyebrows looked better than ever. Makoto just prayed that Nagisa had sent his mother out of the home, because the noises and words that had come out of his mouth were words that he never wanted his mother to hear from him.

Nagisa and Rei had tag teamed him after Rin and Sousuke had left, methodically cleaning, buffing, and generally grooming every inch of his body, and thirty minutes later, Makoto was finished and feeling a little on edge, and finally managed to escape to the bathroom for some much needed peace. Haru’s irritation and desperation were growing in their bond by the second, but for the last ten minutes, something strange had happened to that irritation. It was still there, but now, layered under it, was a thrill, like an electric current buzzing between them. Makoto paused as he got ready to leave the bathroom, trying to decide what to do, only for his phone to buzz insistently in his pocket. Makoto grabbed it, flipping it open. “Hello?”

“ _I’m outside_.”

“Haru?” Makoto asked, the voice of his Truemate instantly settling him.

“ _Shhh. Rin’s probably calling Nagisa now to tell him I escaped. Get down here. Hurry._ ” The phone went dead, and Makoto just stared at it dumbly for a moment. Shoving the phone back in his pocket, he gently nudged the door open peering out into the hall. It was empty, quiet except for the sound of Nagisa’s voice echoing from his room. He took a deep breath heart pounding like a drum, as he nudge the door open, praying that it wouldn’t squeak. _God, please don’t hear me,_ he thought desperately as he nudged it open just a hair more, right to the point that he knew from years of living and growing up in this house, roaming the halls of his family home at night when he should have been sleeping, that it would squeak if opened any more. It was just barely room  enough for him to squeeze out into the hall. He sighed, letting out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and took a step towards the stairs.

And then the floor creaked under his feet.

Makoto froze for just an instant, before he began sprinting down the hall, nearly crashing as he turned the corner to race down the stairs. Behind him, he heard Nagisa shouting his name, but he didn’t stop. At the bottom of the stairs, he rounded the corner and ran for the front door, groaning as he fumbled for the lock, trying to get it open. He could hear Nagisa and Rei’s loud footsteps on the stairs, and he was just starting to worry when the lock turned. Makoto threw the door open, slamming it behind him, and turned to find Haru waiting for him by the stairs. He rushed down them, taking the Omega’s hand in his and, with a breathless, reckless smile, pulled him into a run through the streets he knew best.

* * *

 

 

They ended up in the Iwatobi shopping district, if you could really call it that. There were just a few shops here and there, and a cafe. As they strolled, Haru didn’t take his eyes off Makoto, leaving the Alpha a little flustered. Even after almost a year together, Haru’s gaze alone was still enough to leave him speechless.

They stopped at the cafe, and Makoto bought coffee for them. When they sat down to take a break from walking and to enjoy their drinks, Haru reached up, his fingers grazing the shadows under Makoto’s eyes.

“You didn’t sleep?”

Makoto shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “Did you?” It was hard to tell. Rin and Gou must have already done some work trying to get him ready for the ceremony. His skin looked smooth and shiny.

“Not really. I missed you.”

“Me too. I’m just not used to sleeping without you.” Makoto reached out toward Haru and took the hand that wasn’t clutching his coffee. “But I guess we won’t have to worry about that after tonight, huh?”

Haru smiled and gripped Makoto’s hand, nodding in silent agreement.

“Makoto? Holy crap, man, is that you?” Makoto jumped out of his skin at the vaguely familiar voice. He turned his head to see a familiar tuff of brown hair and warm, brown eyes, looking much like he had back in high school, although it looked like he was trying to grow out a mustache now, if the sporadic hairs on his upper lip were any indication.

“Mochizuki?” Makoto grinned, pleased to see his friend. “How are you?”

Mochizuki, always a bundle of energy and lacking a sense of personal boundaries, came over and draped his arm across Makoto’s shoulder, flashing a charming grin that reminded Makoto of just why he had always like Mochizuki. There was just something easily confident about him that put people at ease. “I’m doing great! I have a lovely lady by my side, a cute dog, a good job. Life actually couldn’t be better. Who’s your friend?” He nodded towards Haru, who was carefully staring at the table.

“Oh, this is Haru. He’s my boyfriend.” The words slipped out before he could stop it, and he winced as he realized his mistake. Not boyfriend. Fiancé. Actually getting married in just a few hours. He supposed that it took people a little time to get used to referring to someone as their fiancé, but Makoto hadn’t had the time. It had only been three weeks, and he had yet to say it out loud to anyone yet. (The times that he’d said it to himself, murmuring the words gently as he tried to wrap his head around the idea didn’t really count as saying it aloud, he figured.)

Haru stiffened on the other side of the table, and suddenly their bond was filled with such a mix of emotions that Makoto couldn’t quite figure out what each one was.

“No kidding? Boyfriend? Huh, never would have guessed. But that’s cool you’ve got someone now, man.” Mochizuki grinned and held out his hand towards Haru. “I’m Yuma Mochizuki, Makoto’s friend from high school.”

Haru hesitated, and Makoto could feel the uncertainty rising up from the mess of emotions, before he finally raised his head to meet Mochizuki’s gaze. Makoto heard Mochizuki’s breath catch in his throat as he finally got a good look at Haru, and despite himself, Makoto couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Haru was beautiful today, even more so than usual – though maybe that was just the knowledge that they were getting bonded later that day that clouded his vision. But there was something about the way that Mochizuki was staring that made him look at Haru in a new light, the way anyone who had never seen the beautiful Omega before would. Haru was dressed in a baby blue shirt and dark jeans, the blue of the shirt bringing the colours in his eyes out in the most peculiar way, making them look them brighter, while also made the blue a softer, gentler color, rather than the drowning dark blue they often appear as. He really was glowing; every part of him looked vibrant and alive and so beautiful that Makoto was sure his heart would actually stop.

Maybe Haru could feel his complete adoration, because while his cheeks lit up, his lip turned up in a small smirk, and he reached out to take Mochizuki’s offered hand, shaking it firmly. His voice was quiet as he said, “Nice to meet you.”

Mochizuki’s jaw dropped, and he seemed almost incapable of forming a coherent sentence. Haru seemed almost pleased with this development, while the longer Mochizuki stared, the more uncomfortable Makoto became. Did Mochizuki have to still be touching Haru? Couldn’t Haru pull his hand away? But neither of them made a move, until finally, Makoto nudged his friend who jumped, jerking his hand away.

“Uh, sorry, I – uh I mean, crap, sorry. Guess I got distracted.”

Haru just smiled and stood up. “I’m going to go get another coffee. You guys want some?” They both shook their heads, and Haru walked off towards the counter.

“Holy shit, dude. He’s – ”

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing.” Makoto couldn’t help but stare after his Omega, wishing that he could go over and stand in line with him, link their hands together. Maybe even place a kiss on those perfect lips.

“And hot. Like… dude, that’s not usually my thing, but I’d let that guy do anything he wanted to me. How did you manage to get someone that good looking?”

“He’s more than just good looking,” Makoto chided in a kind tone. “He’s sweet, and kind, and funny. He has one of the most amazing hearts – ”

“And he’s drop dead gorgeous.”

“I’m pretty lucky.” Makoto wanted to sound smug about it, about having earned the affections of the most perfect person, but the words came out in a sigh, and he realized that he really just sounded like a lovesick fool. Which he was, of course.

“Man, I just didn’t see it coming. I mean, you didn’t date anyone in high school, and you didn’t really mess around much at parties, except… what was that one girl’s name?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Aw, don’t be coy, Mako. You might have everyone fooled, but you weren’t always a perfect little angel. Wasn’t her name Saiko or something?” He laughed. “Look, I’m sure your boy knows that you couldn’t have been completely untouched. I mean you look like a freaking god, man. You had half the student body drooling over you.”

“Pretty sure you’re exaggerating a little.”

“Dude, you had someone ask you out at least once a week. And those girls in our class? I was actually kind of scared for you, man! They would have eaten you alive!”

“Who would have eaten him alive?” Makoto jumped at the sound of his Truemate’s voice. He made a weak noise of protest as Mochizuki laughed.

“The girls in our class back in high school. Maybe some of the guys too. Our Makoto was a real chick magnet back then.”

“You did not just call me a chick magnet!” Makoto was sure his face was bright red by this point, his voice squeaking with embarrassment. He looked at Haru, worried for a second that he might be upset by Mochizuki’s words, only to find him smiling, their bond full of mischief. _Oh no._

“I’m sure he was. I know he’s turned a few eyes since I’ve known him. Gou was pretty interested in you, wasn’t she?” Haru’s hand rested on Makoto’s leg, rubbing small circles. His voice was still quiet, was like silk, smooth and gentle even as he teased, and Makoto was sure he was going to die. That voice… Haru knew exactly how he reacted to that voice. He swallowed hard.

“Haru, you know that she – ”

“And then there was Kisumi. I know he said he wasn’t interested, but he still flirts with you an awful lot.”

“He’s not – ”

“Maybe I should be worried.” Haru murmured gently, removing his hand slowly, but Makoto reached out to snag it, pulling Haru closer until he was practically in his lap.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Makoto’s voice was low, and Haru stilled. “You’re the only one I ever see.”

Haru’s breath stilled, and for a moment, Makoto taken aback by just how vibrant and vulnerable he looked. There was a part of him, a part he still could quite put a name to, that he still wasn’t sure he had come to terms with, that thrilled at this look. Haru was his Omega. He was the only one who could make Haru look like this, could make his breathe stagger as he whispered the Alpha’s name. He was the only one that Haru leaned into almost on instinct, as though his body was seeking out the Alpha’s, driven to seek more contact, however he could get it. He was the only one Haru trusted enough to be this way around, and that trust left Makoto feeling dizzy from the rush of it. The quiet part of him, no matter how much he tried to smother it, screamed at him to take control. For just a moment, with Haru looking just so beautiful, with that voice screaming louder than ever, Makoto wanted it to take over. To make him stop thinking. He leaned forward, his grip tightening on Haru’s wrist, his name on his lips –

“There you two are” Haru and Makoto froze at the sound of Nagisa’s voice.

“Shit, they found us.” Makoto heard Haru groan, pulling away as their friends filed into the cafe, Nagisa and Gou’s faces mirrored in disappointment, and look they shared with Haru, though Makoto was willing to bet they were disappointed for different reasons.

Makoto felt his face heat up as he retracted his hands from Haru’s wrist, suddenly realizing just how hard he had been gripping the Omega, his thoughts for just a moment ago replaying in his mind. Oh god, how could he think those things? Haru was his? What kind of an idea was that? Haru wasn’t his! They were Truemates, sure, and after today, they would each wear a bond bite, but how long had he spent trying to help Haru understand that he didn’t belong to anyone? That he was free to do whatever he wanted? That he was his own person? How could Makoto ever, ever entertain the thought of Haru belonging to him?

Makoto saw Haru toss him a sideways glance, obviously concerned, but whatever the Omega wanted to say was set aside as they finally met Gou’s furious gaze.

“How could you two run off today, of all days!” Gou hissed. “We’ve been planning this for weeks, and you two decide to skip out just hours before the ceremony!”

“Gou, please keep your voice down,” Makoto begged, casting a glance at Mochizuki, who looked equal parts confused and intrigued. Gou followed his stare, finally noticing Mochizuki, who flashed her a charming grin.

“Oh, sorry if you disturbed you,” she apologized quickly, but Mochizuki just laughed and waved the apology aside.

“No trouble at all. Just catching up with Makoto. These your friends, man?” His tone was friendly, but Makoto was sure that he could hear the edge of the real question in his voice. It was one he’d heard before because for as many fans Mochizuki claimed Makoto had in high school, in middle school and elementary he’d had just as many people who made fun of him, teased him for being a crybaby, or for being too small or too big. Mochizuki, for all his teasing, had always been the one to stand by him during that.

“Yeah, they’re my friends. We’re all…” He paused suddenly unsure. After all, it wasn’t like he could tell Mochizuki that they all lived together in a giant mansion out in the countryside.

“We’re family.” Rin offered up, seeming to sense Makoto’s dilemma, and Makoto gave him a grateful smile.

“Oh, cool!” Makoto’s friend was easily appeased. “So you guys have plans or something today? That’s not like you to ditch on something, Mako.”

“It’s their bon– uh, wedding day.” Nagisa corrected himself. “And you two just could stay away from each other for a few hours.”

“You were torturing me with wax,” Haru muttered. “And I hadn’t seen him since yesterday.”

“That’s no excuse. Makoto dealt with the waxing fine! You aren’t going to die from lack of body hair.”

“Guys, maybe this isn’t really the time to talk about that!” Makoto hedged, watching as Mochizuki seemed to stop breathing. “Are you o– ”

“Married!” he yelled, eyes fixed on Makoto. “You’re getting married? You said he was your boyfriend, not–”

“Well, it’s… a strange situation–” Makoto tried to excuse, but Mochizuki continued as though he hadn’t said anything at all.

“And you didn’t tell us? Your parents know, right? You didn’t hide this from them, right? And why the hell didn’t you let any of us know? You dropped off the face of the earth after graduation, and now you show back up, and you’re getting married.” Mochizuki just sighed and shook his head, looking dejected. “That’s just… really weird man…”

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing!” Makoto raced to explain. “I mean, we’ve been together for a year or so, and then some stuff happened and we’ve only been engaged for a few weeks,” he trailed off, despairing when his friend’s expression didn’t change, before blurting out, “I mean, you could always come to the ceremony!”

Makoto could feel the eyes on him in an instant, and he tried not to meet his friends’ shocked gazes. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea.

Mochizuki finally looked back at him, a grin on his face, and Makoto realized he’d been played.

“Great! Thought you’d never ask! Oh and there’s a couple other people in town we went to school with who would love to see you too, so I’ll let them know. Don’t worry; it’s only about ten other people or so. And we’ll be cool, no worries. Oh yeah, and I’m gonna let my parents know, ok? They’ve been asking about you for months! Just let me know when and where, and I’ll make sure we’re all there.”

Makoto just stared mutely at his friend, suddenly recalling all the times Mochizuki had done this back in high school too. _Its fine, man. I’ll just invite a couple of people over. Oh, Kao wants to bring his friend, is that cool? Oh but his friend’s already hanging out with some people, so I told Kao to just invite them all over._ The memories played in his head as Nagisa quickly exchanged contact details with him, relaying all the information he could, before, Mochizuki waved, called out “See ya later, Mako!” before racing out into the street, already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

All eyes were on Makoto, and he stared at the table, afraid to look up.

“He’s… I–” He couldn’t say anything. God, what had he been thinking! Sure, the ceremony was pretty close to a normal wedding ceremony, but he remembered Rin’s ceremony. The couple drinking the bonding serum was such a major part of it, and it would be weird anyone who didn’t understand.

“It’s okay,” Haru’s voice was quiet in his ear, his hand tight in Makoto’s. The Alpha squeezed it, taking comfort in his Truemate’s presence.

“Yeah, it’s cool, Makoto. We can make this work.” Nagisa chimed in. “We’ll just have to rework some things.”

“But the ceremony is in just a few hours,” Gou groaned, collapsing dramatically against her brother, who patted her sympathetically.

“You can do this, sis.” he encouraged. “You got this whole thing planned in a matter of weeks. I’m sure you know how to squeeze in a couple extra guests.”

She sighed, straightening up, and glaring at Haru and Makoto. “Fine, I’ll get it taken care of. If these are people that matter to you, then they should be there. But you two have to start getting ready. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Haru and Makoto echoed each other, sharing a bashful glance.

* * *

 

Makoto stared at his watch as he stood in his tent on the beach, watching the second hand ticket slowly around the surface. Why did it seem like it was moving slower than usual?

“Makoto, you’re going to drive yourself insane if you keep watching that thing,” Sousuke, who had been helping get ready for the last hour, walked over towards him, ducking his head as he moved. While the tent was just barely big enough to fit Makoto without having to duck, Sousuke had bumped his head twice on the support bars before finally remembering to keep his head down. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but for a beach wedding on such short notice, the tents were all they had been able to come up with. Haru had his own, where he was spending the time before the ceremony getting ready with Rin’s help. Nagisa had been whisked away by Gou after the coffee shop incident, and since then they had been racing to put things together and make arrangements for all of the extra guests they were going to have.

Sousuke, managing to make his way to his friend without hitting his head, grabbed his wrist and quickly removed the watch.

“Hey!” Makoto protested, but Sousuke shook his head.

“Trust me. I spent my time before my ceremony doing the same thing. Made it take twice as long,” he glanced at it, and then said, “Look, you’ve got some time to kill. Go outside. Talk to your parents, your friends. Distract yourself.”

“But how will I know–”

“I’ll come get you when it’s time to get things ready.”

Makoto frowned but nodded, swiftly leaving the tent, trying not to chuckle when the tent shuddered as Sousuke bumped his head again, the Alpha muttering darkly.

Outside on the beach, the sun was bright and shining, leaving the air feeling warm and cozy for a March evening, while the cool, ocean breeze kept the air around them moving. It was beautiful out.

As soon as he stepped outside, he heard his mother’s gasp, and he just barely turned in time to see her careening into him, arms wrapping around him carefully.

“Oh Makoto, you look so handsome, sweetheart.’

Makoto’s hugged her back, and he raised his head to see his father smiling at him.

“Oh Makoto… I just… I promised I wouldn’t cry yet, but it’s actually happening and you just…” His mother’s voice trembled as she refused to raise her head to look at him. She took a deep breath that almost sounded like a sob.

“Mom, it’s okay.” He hugged her tightly, fighting back his own tears at the sound of his mother’s.

She sniffed and pulled back, giving her eldest son a watery smile. “I know, dear. It’s just hard. It wasn’t even a year ago that you left home, and now you’re getting married, or bonded, or whatever, and it’s just so sudden. Besides, it’s a mother’s right to cry at her son’s wedding. Now,” despite the water still shimmering in her eyes, she righted herself, squaring her shoulders. “You’d better come along. There’s a lot of people here who have been wanting to talk to you.”

Which was how Makoto spent what felt like an eternity, following his mother from group to group, chatting with people he hadn’t spoken to in what felt like a lifetime, or, in some cases, people he honestly didn’t remember, but was sure that they had probably attended school with him or something. It made the whole exchanging pleasantries a little difficult, but in every conversation, the topic turned towards one he was always willing to discuss. After all, if given the choice, he would climb the tallest building and proclaim to anyone who would listen how much he loved Haru, would spend hours talking in depth about his smallest habits, things he loved and disliked. Of course, Makoto would have taken actually seeing Haru over just talking about him. The more he spoke, the more he just wanted to be by his Omega’s side. It made the time pass slower than he could bear.

He was in the middle of talking to another group of his high school classmates when a loud voice shouted through the air, “Makoto!”

He turned to see a tuff of pink sprinting his way, and smiled as Kisumi broke through the crowd. It had been too long since he had last seen Kisumi. They chatted occasionally, and while Haru often joined in whenever they did video chat, he still never seemed quite at ease when talking to the other Omega, mainly because of Kisumi’s now much more forward and playful attempts at flirting with both him and Makoto. It was all in good fun, and despite Haru’s still rather brusque attitude towards the Kisumi, Makoto was sure all of the sarcastic comments and snide remarks were just his Truemate’s way of playing along.

At least, he was pretty sure.

“Makoto,” Kisumi practically crashed into him, arm going the Alpha’s shoulder. “It’s been too long!”

“Hey Kisumi,” Makoto chuckled. “How have you been?”

“Fantastic! You remember my brother I told you about?” Makoto nodded, and Kisumi smiled wildly, almost bouncing in place in excitement. “He’s an Omega! So, when the representative went to go explain things to him, he decided to come live at the estate! And, I’ve been working to patch things up with my parents!”

“That’s great Kisumi!”

“Umm,” Makoto froze at the sound of voices behind them, and he turned to see Mochizuki staring at them in confusion. “Another friend of yours?”

Makoto flushed, suddenly wondering exactly how much his friend had heard. “Yeah, this is–”

He didn’t get a chance to finish; in a flash, Kisumi removed his arm from around Makoto’s shoulder and, with a charming grin, said, “Shigino Kisumi. I’m a friend of Makoto’s from Australia.”

Mochizuki’s eyes widened as he took in the bubblegum Omega, and Makoto could practically hear the boy’s mind crash to a halt. It was understandable. Kisumi was in a pale blue dress shirt and black slacks, and as always, looked fantastic. Mochizuki turned his gaze to Makoto, eyes pleading.

“I’m Mochizuki,” his voice sounded choked as he gave a halfhearted wave.

“Nice to meet you,” Kisumi said, then turned back to Makoto. “I’m going to go get Hayato. He really wanted to meet you and Haru, but your siblings caught him. Be right back,” he turned on his heels and jogged back through the crowd. Makoto turned back to Mochizuki, who was staring after the pink haired boys, eyes wide.

“Dude, your friends are making me question everything I’ve ever known about myself.”

Makoto laughed. “Kisumi is something else, huh?”

“Nah, man. It’s not just him. Your boyfriend, that red headed guy running around. They’re all insanely hot. I’d drop to my knees for anyone of them.”

Makoto chuckled nervously. “Just don’t let Rin’s m– uh husband, hear you say that.” He tripped over his own words. It was difficult, trying to use words like boyfriend and avoiding the words that had been a part of his life for the last few months as to not confuse his friend, but Mochizuki barely seemed to notice, and just groaned.

“God, which one is he?”

“About my height, dark hair, turquoise eyes.”

Mochizuki’s eyes widened, and he let out a small noise, “You mean the guy behind you?”

Makoto turned, and sure enough, Sousuke was walking their way, a characteristic scowl on his face.

“Shit, did he hear me say something about the redhead? Rin?” Mochizuki hissed.

“I’m sure it’s fine. Besides, if you said Rin was hot while he’s around, he’ll probably just agree with you,” Makoto muttered as Sousuke got closer. “He’s not as bad as he looks.” Then he raised his voice and said, “Hey Sou.”

“Hey, Makoto,” the Alpha said. “We need you for something real quick. Think I could tear you away for a minute?”

Makoto nodded eagerly, saying goodbye to Mochizuki before following Sousuke back to the tents. “So what’s going on–” He went silent when Sousuke turned on his heel, teal eyes scanning the crowd, before he reached out and snagged Makoto’s wrist. “Huh?”

Sousuke yanked him back behind one of the tents, away from the sight of the crowd of people. Once hidden, the tall Alpha bent down and undid one of the tent stakes, creating a small opening just barely big enough for Makoto to fit through. “In, now.”

Makoto didn’t ask any questions, apprehension twisting in his stomach and he ducked in. Once inside, he asked, “Sou, what’s going o–” but his voice failed as he glanced around the tent.

Haru was standing in the middle of the tent, and as Makoto stared it felt like a punch to the gut.

He was beautiful. His hair was carefully styled, bangs that usually hung over his eyes brushed back and held in place with some sort of hair product, making his eyes stand out more than usual. He was dressed in a nice blazer (there hadn’t been time or money to get actual suits), a white one similar to the one Makoto wore, though instead of the black dress shirt underneath like Makoto, his was a light blue. His pants were dark and they curved to his legs in a way that had Makoto cheeks heating up. Nagisa must have been behind that particular outfit choice. He could practically hear the blonde’s diabolical laughter as he picked out the outfit. But then his gaze trailed back up to Haru’s face, and he saw the smirk playing on the Omega’s lips, obviously amused by Makoto’s stare.

“Okay, you’ve got thirty minutes,” Makoto turned at the sound of Sousuke’s voice to find him still outside, head poking through the raised tent fabric. “Once I get back from the train station, Gou and Nagisa will be looking for you two.”

“Thanks,” Haru said, and Sousuke just shook his head.

“Just make sure Rin doesn’t get into get in trouble for this. He’ll be keeping watch, so just make sure Makoto’s out of here before someone comes looking.”

Haru nodded, and Sousuke let the curtain fall, and they heard the quiet sound of his feet against the sand as he walked away.

Makoto turned to see Haru just watching him, blue eyes cautious in a way that made Makoto nervous. “Is everything okay, Haru?”

Haru’s gaze lingered just for a moment, almost as though he was looking for something. “I was going to ask you that.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You were the one freaking out in the cafe earlier.”

“Oh, that.” Makoto grimaced as he remembered the cafe. “That was nothing, Haru.”

“No, it wasn’t. Nothing wouldn’t have made you freak like that.” he hesitated, his gaze falling to the ground. “I mean… I get it. We jumped into this so fast, and everyone just kind of assumed that we would be okay with it. I never asked you–”

“Wait, Haru.” Makoto cut in, quickly realizing just where Haru was going with this, but Haru just shook his head.

“No, Makoto. If you’re doing this just so we can get the Estate, because you think that’s what I want, then we shouldn’t do this. I want to be bonded to you… but not if you’re not ready.” Makoto tensed at the stress and uncertainty building in their bond, and before he could stop himself, he closed the space between them and pulled Haru into and embrace. The sudden closeness overwhelmed him with the scent of lemons and sweetness. The scent of Haru, his Truemate, the love of his life. The thoughts sent Makoto’s heart pounding with elation of being so close to him, and he let the emotions flood their bond.

“Haru, I’m not doing this for the Estate. Whether we get the estate or not, whether its today, or ten or even fifty years down the road, it doesn’t matter. I’m ready. I’ve been ready. You could have asked me to be bonded to you the first time we were on this beach, and I would have been ready.”

Haru froze in his arms, overwhelmed by Makoto’s words and emotion, before sinking into the embrace, his arms going up to wrap around Makoto’s neck, burying his face in Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto heard him whisper “me too,” and his eyes began to water slightly.

Then Haru pulled away, looking confused. “Hang on, if you weren’t worried about the Ceremony, what were you freaking out about?”

“Uhm, really, Haru, it’s nothing.” Makoto felt his face heat up. He knew that Haru probably needed to know what he had been thinking, but the idea of saying the words aloud, of admitting there was a part of him that thrilled at the idea of Haru being his, was just too much.

“Just because it’s not related to the ceremony doesn’t change anything. If something is worrying you, I want to know.” Haru bit his lip. “You’re the one who usually says that.”

Makoto nodded, defeated. How could he expect Haru to rely on him when he was upset about something if Makoto didn’t do the same? But still…

Haru took his hand gently in his own. “Makoto, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

“Haru, I… I thought of you as mine.”

Haru went quiet, just staring at him, before asking “What?”

“I know!” he groaned. “It’s just… you were teasing me, and the way you were looking at me and said my name and something just snapped. All I could think was that… you’re mine. That I was the only one who could make you look like that. And I loved it.” Makoto went silent, his confession hanging in the air between them. God, he was terrible. Hearing his thoughts out loud made them so much worse. It wasn’t helping that Haru wasn’t saying anything, and Makoto couldn’t bring himself to look at the Omega. Finally, the tension broke him, and he tried apologizing. “Haru, I’m so–”

But he stopped as Haru finally began to make noise. At first, Makoto’s heart froze as the quiet, almost hiccupping noises coming from Haru. Then the noises grew louder, and Makoto looked at him in confusion as Haru busted out laughing.

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” he huffed out between gasps of laughter.

“But I – ”

“Makoto.” There was still a smile on his face but the laughter stopped. He reached out and took Makoto’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I was watching you walk around out there with everyone, and the entire time, I watched people you grew up with touching you, being so casual with you, and all I wanted was to go out there and be next to you. Everyone could be as close to you as they wanted, as long as they knew that you were mine. There are smiles that only I see, emotions you only feel for me. You are an amazing person, and still, as amazing as you are, and as much trouble as I brought on you, you still chose me.” Haru shook his head. “There’s a difference between ‘you’re mine’ and ‘you belong to me’. I gave my heart to you, and that makes me yours. I’m still my own person, being yours doesn’t change that. Maybe it’s a little possessive, but as much as we are human, we are Alphas and Omegas too. We’re a possessive group by nature.”

“I know… it’s just–”

“Makoto, it’s okay to be a little possessive. I promise, I actually like hearing that you think that.”

“If… if you’re sure.” Makoto bit his lip, still worried. But Haru admitted to having similar thoughts… so if they were both a little possessive over each other, it wasn’t a bad thing… right?

“You worry too much,” Haru’s voice was soft, and when Makoto looked up, Haru was reaching towards him, arms slipping back around his neck, pulling him down. Makoto leaned in, almost on instinct, and their lips met, and Makoto stopped thinking.

It had to be at least twenty-four hours since he had last kissed Haru, and that had obviously been too long, because somehow, Haru’s lips seemed softer than usual, even as they nipped and sucked at his own lips, trying to get a rise out of Makoto, quickly deepening the kiss the moment Makoto let his guard down. Makoto made a noise as Haru pulled back, leaning forward to try and capture his lips again, but Haru just pressed a brief kiss to the edge of his mouth, before slowly trailing down to latch onto the underside of his jaw, nipping until the spot was bright red, and Makoto was practically whimpering at the feeling. Haru smirked, leaning up to press an apologetic kiss to the spot.

There was some commotion outside, but neither boy paid attention, Instead, Makoto raised a hand to gently cup Haru cheek, and leaned down until their foreheads touched.

“People are going to see that, you know.”

“I know. You look so good right now though, I thought I’d remind anyone who saw it exactly who you’re getting bonded to.”

“Haru, it’s our ceremony. I don’t think anyone’s going to forget.”

“Still,” Haru leaned up and pressed another kiss to Makoto’s lips. “You do look good, you know. I don’t think I’ve told you that often enough. But you look amazing.”

“You too.” Makoto smiled, brushing his thumb along Haru’s cheek and feeling him shiver and the gentle touch. “But you always look beautiful.”

“Beautiful? Is that what you were thinking when you walked in a few minutes ago?”

“Beautiful was just one of the words. There was also hot, stunning, and marry me please.”

“Well, we are getting bonded. Is that close enough?”

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled, leaning in until their lip were just a breath away. “That’s close enough.”

“Okay, seriously? Is there ever a time when your tongues aren’t down each other’s throats?”

The two boys froze as their lips touched, and Makoto groaned. Haru just growled lowly, “There is no fucking way that was thirty minutes.” Haru tried to pull away, but Makoto kept him close, and only turned his head to address the people standing at the door of Haru’s tent. He met the eyes of Nagisa, Gou, Rin, Amakata, and, to his surprise, Haru’s mother. That last set of eyes on him made him release Haru, much to the grumblings of Haru, but he kept one arm wrapped protectively around the Omega’s waist. There was just something about Haru giving him permission to be a little more clingy that made him unable to help himself, but he could at least restrain himself around Haru’s mother.

The woman just smiled kindly. “I don’t know, Rin, I think it’s sweet that they can’t stay away from each other.”

“You don’t know the half of it. They freaking ran away this morning to be together.”

“You were torturing us.”

“Wax isn’t torture, Haru! And you were fine with it until we got to your – ”

“Okay that’s enough, boys!” Haru’s mother stepped in then, obviously trying to hide her amusement and failing completely. “There are certain things a mother never really wants to know about her son.”

“Well, whatever.” Gou cut in then, stepping forward to address the boys, rocking back and forth on her feet. “This means I won’t have to repeat myself. Everything is ready, so you guys are going to go out in a second. We made some basic changes to the words of the ceremony, to make it more like a regular wedding ceremony, but you’ll still drink the serum like usual.” Gou said. “If anyone asks questions about it, just say that it’s wine and that it’s a tradition in Haru’s family. Same for any questions about the wording of the ceremony.” She was pacing now, and everyone kept their eyes fixed on her as her path slowly grew longer and longer, until she was practically pacing from one end of the tent to the other. “Since everyone knows Makoto, and no one knows Haru, it’s easier to just pass off any of our traditions on to him.” Haru and Makoto nodded. “Okay, so Makoto, you get out there. Sousuke’s waiting by the arch already. Haru, Rin and Amakata will bring you out.” The young Omega girl paused in her tracks, eyes fixing on Makoto. “Well, come on! I’m not talking just to hear my own voice!”

“Yes, ma’am” Makoto pressed a kiss to Haru cheek, murmuring quietly, “I’ll see you out there,” before pulling away, only to pause and look at Gou. “Thank you for this, Gou. You’ve really done an amazing job with this.”

The girl just looked at him form a moment, her face going a little pink, but her voice and smile were confident as she said, “Thanks, Makoto. That means a lot.” then she reached out and gave him a gentle shove. “Now get going. And take Haru’s mom to her seat. Unless,” she tuned, a question on the tip of her tongue, but Haru’s mother shook her head.

“We’ve been over this. I want Rin and Miho to be the ones with him.” The woman walked forward and took Haru’s hand in her own, giving her son a gentle smile. “Are you ready, dear?” Haru nodded, and, with a fond smile, she turned back to Makoto. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Makoto offered her his arm, which she took with a playful smile, and took one last look Haru, who waved as Makoto walked his mother out. With that last look, all Makoto could think was how lucky he really was.

Back out on the beach, people were starting to take their seats. He saw Sousuke standing at the arch ahead of all the chairs. Glancing around as he lead Haru’s mother to her seat in the front row, he saw faces he many faces he didn’t recognize, but also those he did. On the second row, next to Rei and Sasabe, he saw Ai, who was listening to the always-animated Momo chattering away to him and Kisumi. Next to Kisumi were two other boys that Makoto didn’t recognize, much younger than the pink haired Omega. The one that sat right next to him had pale orange, almost pinkish hair, and as Makoto got closer, he noticed the boy’s eyes seemed to be a blue-gray color. Makoto thought that must have been Kisumi’s younger brother.

The other boy next to him was as different from the pastel boy at Kisumi’s side as day and night. The other boy had flaming orange hair so bright that he could have passed for Momo’s brother, if not for the bright red eyes that gave him a restless sort of look. He was listening to Momo with rapt attention, sitting at the edge of his seat like he was just one word away from flying out of it.

Kisumi caught his gaze and waved. He reached over and tapped the boy next to him, saying something indistinct, and the young boy’s eyes widened as he watched Makoto, and Makoto waved back at them. The redheaded boy glanced up, and he watched Makoto and Haru’s mother carefully, eyes fixed on the woman as though he was gaging her every movement.

Haru’s mother noticed the boys stare and smiled kindly at him. “I’ll have to introduce you to him later. He’ll be coming to stay at the Estate in a few months.”

“Oh is he – ” he didn’t finish his question, but she was already nodding.

“There’s another boy, but I couldn’t bring him. But they’ll both move in in about a month.”

Makoto nodded, unable to say anything. He didn’t know a lot about the Alphas and Omegas that had been rescued from the hospital. Haru had been the one to work on the accommodations to get them placed in Estates or back with their families, and he never really liked to talk about it. But Makoto could always tell just how much the job wore on his Truemate, so Makoto had done his best to support him while asking as few questions as possible. But if this boy was okay enough to come to the ceremony, it gave Makoto hope that Haru’s struggles weren’t in vain.

“Makoto, there’s something I need to say before you two do this.” The sound of Haru’s mother’s voice pulled his attention back to her, and, as they neared his seat in the front row, he turned his head to look at her.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You know, I think that’s a bit too formal. If you’d like, you could call me mom, like Haruka does. Or, if that a bit much,” she chuckled at the surprised look on Makoto’s face. “You could always just call me Ryoko.”

“Oh, uhm… are you sure?”

“You know, Haruka is right. You really do worry too much, Makoto.” She laughed, suddenly looking so much like Haru that, despite the fact that just a minute had passed since they’d separated, it made Makoto want to run back to his Truemates’ side.

“Anyways, I want you to know how much I appreciate how you’ve been there for Haruka. You and Amakata and Rin… I know I don’t know everything he’s gone through, and even if I had him explain it, I would never be able to completely comprehend everything that his father and I put him through. I’m just happy that despite everything he’s been through, he at least had people who loved him to help support him.”

Makoto didn’t know how to respond; he just stared, wanting to tell her just how much Haru meant to him, remind her that she was a victim of the chairman, just like Haru. But he didn’t get a chance to say any of this; Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked behind him to see Sousuke.

“You ready?”

Makoto hesitated, looking back at Haru’s mother, who gave him a gentle push. “Go. Don’t keep my son waiting.”

Makoto nodded, turned on his heel and followed Sousuke back to the arch. As he walked, his heart was pounding in his chest. He felt like his was buzzing with nervous energy, and the moment he took his spot next to Sousuke, he found he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Dude, you look like you’re going to pass out. Just take a deep breathe.” Makoto tried to do as he said, but he still felt almost like his body was shaking. He looked back to Sousuke, who chuckled. “No reason to freak out. It will go faster than you think.”

“Really?”

Sousuke nodded. “Just keep your eyes on him, and if you forget what to say, just look at Amakata, and she’ll help.”

Makoto nodded, and turned away, facing Haru’s tent so he could watch for him coming out. But he said quietly, “Thank you for being here, Sou. I know Haru probably hasn’t said anything, but it really means a lot to both of us that you all came back from Australia to be here for this.”

Sousuke scoffed behind him. “Rin and Ai would have killed someone if we hadn’t made it back. But we never would have missed this.”

Makoto wanted to respond, but the flaps of Haru’s tent moved, and he watched as Rin and Amakata step out, and Haru followed.

There was a hushed whisper over the crowd of onlookers as Haru followed behind Amakata and Rin, and Makoto was sure that they all had to be saying the same thing he was thinking: Here, on this beach, with the breeze blowing his once neatly styled hair around, eyes shining bright as he walked alongside the ocean he loved so much, Haru had never looked more beautiful. As his Truemate walked towards him, Makoto was suddenly struck by just how far they had come, how long ago it felt since that first night, when Makoto had found him in the garden, eyes bright and curious as he stood next to the fountain in the moonlight. Every day since that moment was a memory so precious, Makoto wished he could tattoo every second onto his skin so he would never forget a single part of it: every smile, every laugh. Every midnight conversation, or shared joke, every petty argument or full-blown fight. Every kiss and every touch, everything was such an integral part of him now, but it had only been the beginning. Now there would be a million more moments, a million more private conversations, shared jokes and kisses, and every single one would be with Haru. The thought brought tears welling to his eyes, and the smile he gave to his wonderful Omega was a watery one.

He felt a spike of panic in their bond when Haru caught sight of him, and there were questions in his eyes as Amakata and Rin parted to either side, Rin going to stand on the side of the arch opiate of Sousuke, while Amakata slipped behind Makoto to officiate the ceremony. Makoto just reached out and took his he hand, and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, murmuring “I love you,” into to him as he pulled away. The panic died, and Haru smiled smile was sweet as he took a step forward, and joined Makoto in front of Amakata.

The Alpha woman’s smile was blinding as she looked at Haru and Makoto, then she looked out over the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming today. We are here to celebrate two amazing people who have chosen to be joined through the bonds of love. Haruka, Makoto,” she turned her gaze back to them. “I have watched over you both for the last year, and I have seen you two grow, both as individuals, and in your relationship to each other. The love shared between you two is a light upon all who have known it, and it is a gift that you have both treasured. But you have also known hardships, and have seen how the love between people, whether that be through family, friends, or lovers, can provide strength in times of weakness, and light in times of darkness.” Her voice was a little choked, and she paused to clear it before continuing. “I believe you each wrote your own vows?”

Makoto nodded and reached into his pocket with the hand not gripping Haru’s. He slipped his finger in between the folds and flipped it open. He had had to make some changes to it in the last few hours, trying to get rid of or at least disguise the parts of his vows that reference them being Truemate or Alpha and Omega, but he couldn’t help but smile as he read. “Haruka, you are the love of my life, my best friend, my one true soul mate.” Haru let out a quiet chuckle at the little joke, and there was quiet laughter from the other Alpha’s and Omegas. Once things quieted down, Makoto continued. “Haru, I am not a perfect man, and you know this better than anyone. I don’t listen sometimes, I’m stubborn, and I have a tendency to act and make plans without thinking. But you make me want to change all that. You light up my world, make everything so much more than I ever thought it could be. You are kind, selfless, and the most amazing person I have ever been lucky enough to know. You make me want to be a better person, not only for you, but also for myself, and for everything that we’ll have in the future. I promise you that, with each coming day, I will support you, and love you with every fiber of my being, because you truly are the part of myself that I never knew was missing. Your love and trust is the greatest thing I’ve ever known, and if you’ll let me, I will spend every day of my life trying to become a man who is deserving of that love.”

Haru’s eyes were shining as Makoto tucked away the paper into his pocket, and Makoto tried to clear his throat. In the crowd, He heard a loud sniffle, but he didn’t look out to see who it was. His eyes were all on Haru, and he was drowning in the warm affection and pure joy flooding their bond. Haru squeezed Makoto’s hand tightly, and leaned up to press his lip swiftly to Makoto’s, who took the kiss happily. When he pulled back, Makoto leaned in, desperate to keep Haru’s lips against his own.

There was some laughter, and a couple of whistles, and Makoto heard Amakata give a watery laugh.

“If you could wait just a few moments, you two. I promise there will be time for that later.” The crowd laughed, and this time Makoto caught Nagisa out of the corner of his eyes as the blond Omega stood and whistled loudly, only for Rei to hush him, and Makoto smiled at the sight.

Amakata cleared her throat, and turned to address Haru. “Your vows?”

Haru nodded, then turned to look at Makoto, his cheeks a bit pink. “I couldn’t write down everything I wanted to say,” he murmured quietly to Makoto. “So I figured I’d just… say what came to mind.” Haru raised his head, and he spoke more clearly. “Someone very wise once told me that loving someone meant trust. You have to trust each other, and support each other, and give each other strength where your own fails.” Haru chucked at the quiet cry, almost like a whimper, from behind him, and Makoto was sure that if he looked up, Rin would be crying behind his friend. Haru continued. “I remember thinking I understood that, but I know now that I didn’t have a clue what he meant. I thought that loving you meant being willing to throw myself at anything and everything, willing to destroy myself to keep you safe. But you showed me that it’s so much more than that. You showed me that I can protect you, but it’s so much better when we stand together. Loving you and being loved by you is the most amazing, wonderful thing I’ve ever felt, and despite everything that’s happened to us, I wouldn’t change a single thing. I would never change a single thing that brought me closer to you. I love you, Makoto, and if you’ll let me, I want to love you and cherish you as long as I live.”

Makoto vision became blurry, his eyes burned, and he suddenly understood exactly why Haru had kissed him after he’d said his vows. Makoto fought to keep himself content with just holding Haru’s hand, but hearing those words, feeling the depths of Haru’s feelings, all he wanted was to hold his Omega and never let him go. It was almost overwhelming, and only the fact that the ceremony was almost over let him keep control.

Amakata spoke a bit more, but neither Haru nor Makoto paid much attention. Haru was tracing patterns along the side of Makoto’s hand, and Makoto lost himself in Haru’s eyes, trying to count the different shades of blue of his eyes. He didn’t even notice the sudden quiet in the air, and only focused again when Haru whispered, “Makoto!”

Makoto blinked, looking around to see everyone’s eyes on him, from Haru, to the crowd, to a bemused Amakata, who just laughed. “Now that your back with us, Makoto.” There was roar of laughter, and Makoto blushed as Amakata turned around and grabbed two clear glasses, handing one to each of them.

Makoto glance at the liquid inside curiously, and saw that there was a small amount of clear liquid inside. Makoto shifted on his feet, suddenly nervous. They were supposed to link arms to drink the Serum from their own goblets, but when he and Haru had practiced the night before, Makoto had managed to spill both his and Haru’s glasses.

Amakata was speaking again, but Makoto just listened for his cue to drink, praying with all his might that he wouldn’t mess this up. He glanced back at Haru when he felt a sudden shift in their bond, and remembered that Haru had most likely felt his anxiety. Suddenly, the bond was filled with a wave of peace, almost as though Haru was trying to make him feel calm through his own emotions. It didn’t really work, but the fact that Haru was trying so hard to help it made him smile.

Amakata told them to drink, so Makoto carefully linked his arm with Haru, leaned in, and drank. The serum tasted vile on his tongue, tasting almost acidic as the thick liquid slid down his throat. He and Haru pulled away, and Haru was making a face from the liquid too. Makoto heard Amakata chuckle again, but her voice sounded a little choked, something that became a little more clear as she said, “And now the rings.”

Makoto turned back to get his ring from Sousuke, who handed it over, his eyes focused on Rin next to Haru. Makoto glance back to see Haru whispering quietly to his friend, whose face was slightly puffy from crying. Makoto turned back to Sousuke, who glanced at him quickly. Makoto nodded, and Sousuke stepped back and quickly walked behind the arch to go to Rin’s side. Rin turned to him, burying his face into his chest. Haru turned back to Makoto as Sousuke tried to comfort his Omega.

“He didn’t know I was going to mention him,” Haru whispered, and Makoto tried to bite back a smile.

Amakata gathered their attention again, turning to Makoto. “Do you take Haruka to be your spouse, for better or worse, as long as you both live?”

Makoto locked eyes with Haru and nodded. “I do.” Haru took his hand, his own shaking as the Omega slipped the ring on Makoto’s finger.

Amakata turned her attention to Haru, asking, “Haruka, do you take Makoto-”

“Yes,” Haru voiced was hushed. “Yes, of course.” Makoto smiled, taking Haru’s hand and slipping his own ring onto Haru’s finger, and raising Haru’s hand to press a kiss to it before letting their linked Hands drop.

“Well then, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you – ” Makoto didn’t wait to hear the end; he surged forward, arms going around Haru to pull him close and kiss him. Haru made a quiet noise, but his arms went around Makoto’s neck pulling him closer. A cheer went up around them, but they didn’t bother looking around, Makoto unwilling to pull away as he felt Haru nip at his lips. He growled lowly, kissing Haru deeply, before pulling away. Makoto smiled breathlessly at his Truemate, leaning back in to press another kiss to his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Haru murmured back.

The cheers got louder, and with a final kiss, they pulled away to face the crowd. Makoto glanced to one side, where his former classmates and his friends from childhood were cheering, the faces in the crowd cheerful, if a little confused. The other side was full of the Alphas and Omegas, his family. There was something about the two worlds, the two parts of himself, all joined together because of him and Haru, which sent a rush of pride through him. They had done this. They had brought these two worlds, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, in one place, all celebrating. It was a small step, but it felt like an important one.

Makoto smiled, and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Haru’s head.

* * *

 

 

It was late, close to midnight, when Makoto and Haru stumbled their way up to their hotel room. The party was still in full swing down on the beach: Kisumi was probably still prancing around, introducing his brother, Hayato, to anyone and everyone he could. Rin and Sousuke and Ai and Momo were probably stealing the show, probably ranging between sweetly in love and nauseatingly in love with each other. They were probably twirling around the beach, dancing and laughing and joyous that their reunion this time was not born from years of absence, but just a few days of being away from each other.

But Haru and Makoto couldn’t know any of this. They had seen the start, of course. An hour after the ceremony, after being whisked away by Haru’s mother, Makoto’s mother, and Amakata so that they could take pictures of the couple, the Truemates had returned to see that the chairs that had littered the beach were gone. The beach was filled with people bobbing along to music that Nagisa and Rei were playing out of a laptop hooked up to some speakers; nothing fancy, but it kept the people moving, no one quite ready to dance, but unable to deny the call of the beat. Everyone had cheered when Makoto and Haru had reappeared. After that, it was a rush of dancing and talking. All the while, a growing ache filled the Truemates, until they were nearly dizzy with the need to be close. Rin had been the first to notice the change, and had quickly helped them to make their escape, though he’d probably regretted it as soon as the couple got in his rental car. He’d kicked them out outside the hotel, handed Haru the key to their room, and gave him a meaningful look, almost warning his friend of all the shit he was sure to get for his clingy antics all night.

Haru barely remembered any of this. In fact, it was hard for him to focus on anything but the burning in his gut and the feel of Makoto’s lips on his skin as he fumbled with the door, trying to get it open, while Makoto had his hands around the Omega’s waist, face pressed into the crook of his neck, breathing in the delicious scent emanating from there.

“God, Haru,” he groaned, letting his tongue slip out to taste his Truemate, slowly suckling on the skin there, and Haru shook beneath him. “I don’t think I can wait,”

“You’d better, Haru growled lowly. “We are not doing this in the hall, no matter how bad my heat gets.”

Makoto didn’t respond, instead continuing to kiss Haru’s neck, the shell of his ear, everywhere he could reach. Haru bit his lip, trying his best to make as little noise as possible. He slid the key card into the slot and grumbled when it just blinked red. Stupid card. What was wrong about an actual key? Keys wouldn’t cause this much of a struggle to open a goddamn door.

He gasped as Makoto bit down harder than usual, leaving him reeling as he slid the card again. This time the light was green, and Haru twisted the doorknob eagerly, and him and Makoto fell through the door. For just a second he worried that they would crash to the floor, but that thought disappeared rather quickly as he twisted in Makoto’s arms, his hand going to grip the lapels of the Alphas jacket as Makoto pressed them into a wall just inside the door. His lips were ferocious, and no longer distracted by the cursed door, Haru gave back eagerly, pulling Makoto until he was kissing his Alpha as though he was starving of the taste of his Truemate.

Their jackets and shirts were shed quickly, and Haru honestly wasn’t sure when Makoto’s hand had gone down his pants, but the Alpha was growling in his ear, and all he could smell was lemons and warmth and _god_ _they were not moving fast enough_. He pulled away, against every instinct, and whispered “Bed,” only for Makoto to growl again, the sound low and dangerous and sent heat pooling in his gut. He tried again, gasping out, “Alpha, please–”

Makoto froze, and Haru didn’t even get a chance to wonder if he’d done something wrong, before Makoto’s hands reached to grab him, lifting Haru up until the Omega wrapped his legs around his waist, slowly moving them towards the large bed they had completely ignored. Haru hummed happily before burying his face in his mate’s neck, nipping gently and murmuring Makoto’s name.

Makoto stumbled his way to the bed, still unwilling to remove his lips from Haru, and they tumbled to the bed together, Haru gasping as Makoto’s weight fell on top of him. The sound woke him up from his haze just a little, and there was concern in the green eyes Haru loved so much when Makoto pulled away.

“Are you alright, Haru?”

Haru nodded, reaching back to pull Makoto on top of him again. The Serum had taken complete effect, and while this wasn’t nearly as bad as a normal heat would have been, that didn’t mean that he didn’t need Makoto in him yesterday.

“Don’t stop,” he all but moaned into Makoto’s ear as the Alpha followed his urgings, carefully lining up his body along Haru. Their pants were still on, though Haru was pawing at Makoto’s belt, but they groaned at the feeling of skin on skin when they pressed closer, hips to lips touching.

“Haru… I don’t… I can’t think,” Makoto’s voice was foggy with lust as he began pressing kisses down the expanse of Haru’s chest, hands and fingers tracing his sides.

“Then don’t. Just kiss me.”

“But–” Makoto groaned and pulled away, hovering above the Omega. Haru wasn’t sure how he managed it; the feeling of them being separated tore at his heart like a knife, knowing he was so near to being as close to Makoto as possible.

But he didn’t complain; instead, he took a few slow breaths, trying to think clearly for just a moment. If there was something Makoto was unsure about, then nothing else mattered. “But what?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Makoto’s voice was pained with lust and love, and his eyes were like emerald suns gazing at Haru, burning him to the core. Haru raised himself up on his elbows, raising one arm to caress Makoto’s cheek.

“You won’t. I trust you. I love you.” Haru leaned forward to peck a quick kiss to his Truemates lips.

“I love you too,” Makoto’s whispered, surging forward to connect his lips with Haru’s again. He nipped at the Omega’s top lip, leaving him keening, before pulling away, the uncertainty gone from his eyes. Eyes that were now raking down Haru’s body, fixating on his pants. “Can I–”

“Please,” Haru begged, hands already moving to Makoto’s own buckle.

With a speed they barely knew they possessed, their pants and underwear were on the floor, and Makoto was standing over the bed, Haru laying in the middle. Makoto leaned forward, taking in the view of his Omega on the bed, and his hand went to his cock, hard and leaking, stroking it slowly as he took in the view. Haru whined, his hand going to his own member, but stilled at a shake of Makoto’s head.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Makoto practically purred, and the name and sound of his voice alone left Haru groaning on the bed, eyes falling shut as he tried to restrain himself. The bed dipped, and when he opened his eyes, Makoto was on his knees on the bed, near his legs.

“Can I touch you, Haru?” he asked, voice still low and gentle, and Haru nodded mutely, his legs falling open at a brush of Makoto’s hand.

Haru’s eyes slid shut again as he let Makoto roam. He started low, tracing patterns up and down Haru’s calves, before sliding up towards his hips, leaving a trail of fire as his hands moved. Haru did his best to stay still, but couldn’t quite keep quiet as the hands slid forward to brush along his cock. At the touch, Haru couldn’t bite back the cry of “Makoto!” shaking as the Alpha chuckled darkly.

“God… I don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of hearing your voice like this, Haru.” His hands moved them, sliding down to his thighs and spreading the gently, groaning quietly as Haru let them fall open. “I mean,” He leaned down to press kisses to the inside of Haru’s thighs, his tongue slipping out and dancing along the untouched skin. “We’ve done so much before, but this just feels… different, I guess.”

“Makoto… Mine” Haru hissed, his fingers going to wind into Makoto’s sandy hair, edging him closer to where the Omega really wanted his mouth.

“Hmm, all yours, Haru. Always yours,” Makoto sighed, pressing a kiss along the crease of Haru’s thigh and pelvis, before grazing hotly over the Omega’s weeping dick.

Haru’s cry was loud and high when he felt his cock taken into the warmth of Makoto’s mouth. They had done this before, but with the serum, he felt everything so much more. It was all too much, the feeling of Makoto’s hands massaging his inner thigh, the trace of his tongue along the underside of his cock, it was all too much, and Haru was pushing him away, crying out “Mako– no. Not yet.”

Haru hadn’t even gotten the first no out completely before Makoto was gone, leaning up to look Haru in the eyes, his own wide with worry. “Are you okay? Did I–”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Haru cut him off, shaking his head. “I just… I didn’t want to come without you. I want you in me first. Please, Alpha.”

Makoto’s eyes went wide, and he surged forward, kissing Haru deeply. Haru kissed back, ignoring the taste of himself on Makoto’s tongue. All that mattered was that it was Makoto, his Alpha.

Makoto pulled away just a fraction, panting as his brush one more gentle, soft kiss across Haru’s lips.

“My name,” he whispered, and Haru whimpered when he felt Makoto’s hand slid down his thigh, away from his cock, brushing over his balls. “Say my name, Haruka.”

“Makoto,” he breathed, and the Alpha surged back into him, driving them both back in their longing for each other.

* * *

 

When Makoto awoke, it was dark out, so dark that he wondered if he was really awake, or if it was just a very vivid dream. Since the ceremony, time had almost stopped existing, and it was just moment after moment, him and Haru lost inside each other.

It was only the wiggling beside him that convinced him that he was, in fact, awake, and he blinked sleepily. Haru was jostling him slightly, crushed in his arms, and Makoto wondered if the effects of the serum hadn’t quite passed yet. He’d lost track of how many times they’d taken each other over the course of the night, but if Haru needed him, Makoto knew he wouldn’t say no.

“Haru, are you okay?” He mumbled, and the wiggling stopped, only for Haru to roll over to face him, face shadowed and eyes dark in the night.

“I’m okay,” he whispered. “Just needed to get up for a minute.”

“Hmm?” Makoto wasn’t quite awake yet, and the words didn’t quite click in his head. “Why? We just fell asleep.”

“Makoto, we slept all day, and I’m staring feel gross.”

“All day?” Makoto yawned, and he loosened his hold on Haru so he could move. “Ugh, but I’m still so tired.”

Haru just chuckled, and he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek. “It was a long day. Come take a shower. You’ll feel better.”

“But then I would be giving up these blankets. And the blankets are nice.” he hummed as Haru pressed his lips along his neck.

“But it will be warm in the water too. And I’ll be there.”

Makoto frowned grumpily at his mate. “You really don’t play fair, you know?”

Haru laughed again, and a thrill went through Makoto at the sound as Haru began to push the blankets away, climbing from the bed and holding out his hand to his mate.

Makoto took it groggily and fumbled his way out of the bed, letting Haru lead him towards the bathroom. Haru flipped on the light, and Makoto flinched away from it, eyes shut, groaning, “Haru, let’s just go back to bed.”

“Nope.” Haru’s voice was quiet, releasing Makoto’s hand long enough to fiddle with the shower, trying to turn it on.

Makoto pried his eyes open to watch Haru, and everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours comes crashing back on him as he took in his Omega’s figure.

“Haru,” he choked out. “Are you… did I do that?”

Haru glanced back at him, the blue and purple and red marks that littered his upper back twisting as he did. But the marks weren’t just on his upper back. Bite marks and bruises littered the expanse of his skin, and his hip were covered with large, finger shaped bruises. But of all the marks, the bite on his Omega’s shoulder, bright red and angry looking, was the one that drew his gaze the most.

Haru just reached to grab a washcloth and wet it under the warm shower water. “This is nothing. You should look in the mirror.”

Makoto tore his gaze away long enough to do that, and was shocked to see that his own body was equally battered. He remembered Haru’s lips on his skin, the way he had nipped and sucked all along his neck, but now there were marks there, marks that left him feeling dizzy as he remembered how he had begged Haru for more. His chest was covered too, and as he became more awake and aware, he could feel an ache on his back. He turned, craning his neck, and gasped at the sight of the red scratches that were torn into his back.

Haru said nothing, just moved to stand beside him, fingers move to trace lightly along his back.

“I might have had a more selfish reason to get you in here. I wasn’t sure how… rough, we got last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m… I’m fine, Haru. But,” he paused and turned back around, eyes trailing to the mark on Haru’s shoulder. “Does that… did I…”

Haru just shook his head, taking Makoto’s hand in his. “Its fine, Makoto. A bit sore, and it needs cleaning up, but it’s supposed to be like this. Yours actually looks a lot worse.” The hand not gripping Makoto’s went up to His shoulder, and Makoto squeaked, more in surprise than anything else, when the Omega’s hand brushed his shoulder. Makoto looked back in the mirror and saw his own bond mark for the first time. Haru was right, the mark was brighter and angrier than the Omega’s, the indentions flaring in pain at the touch.

“Sorry,” Haru whispered. He pulled Makoto by the hand and led him to the edge of combined shower and tub, pushing him to sit. Makoto hissed at the feeling of the cold against his bare skin, and Haru chuckled, apologizing again. He grabbed the washcloth again, and gently cleaned around the wound. “Amakata will have some medicine we can put on it when we go see her today.”

“You mean we have to leave?”

“Makoto, we’ve been locked in here for over twenty four hours.”

 Makoto groaned, both at the feeling of the cloth against the edges of his bite and in protest. “You say that like twenty four hours is enough time for me to get my fill of you.”

“We need to get the medicine for these bites, and I’m getting a little hungry.”

“Well, I can think of something else that could curb our appetites.” Makoto teased lightheartedly, more to see Haru’s blush and smile than anything else.

“You’re insatiable,” he groaned, smacking him lightly with the cloth well away from his bite. Then he set it aside and reached for Makoto’s hand, pulling him up. “Well, we still have a little time… but I really want a shower, so–”

Makoto grinned and stepped back into the shower, pulling his omega with him. True, he had just been teasing Haru when he said it, but in all honesty, even after a full day of being with Haru he still craved the touch of his Omega.

Haru’s smile softened as he was pulled under the water, and he looked so peaceful and happy that it took Makoto’s breath away. He leaned in kissed Haru quickly, body singing with desire at the simple touch. Haru kissed him back, opening his mouth and letting Makoto in deeper. Their bodies slid together, the water making each movement smooth as they pushed and pulled at each other, hands trailing and exploring, as though they hadn’t spent the entire night, and all the nights before doing the same thing. But now it was different. Without the incessant heat of the Serum acting on them, everything fell away, and it was just them, just Haru and Makoto, just as it should be.

Makoto leaned down and pressed soft, breath-like kisses near Haru’s bite. His own bite ached at the touch, almost as thought it was what he was touching. The feeling was so strange, but it just felt like another part of himself, a part of Haru that he would always have with him.

Haru moaned at the sensitive touch, the sound dying off as Makoto lips trail higher, until he was kissing along his jaw.

Haru’s hands were trailing along Makoto’s body, and Makoto shivered under the touch, whispering his Omega’s name in a dark voice. His Omega’s fingers trailed along his hipbone, following the curve of his hip until he just barely grazed the man’s cock, making him hiss, breathlessly.

“Haru,” he groaned, and Haru just smiled, tightening his grip and moving his hand slowly, feeling it harden slowly under his touch.

“That didn’t take long,” he murmured, tracing the corners of Makoto’s mouth with teasing kisses. Makoto, gasping, tried to meet Haru’s lips, but anytime he came close, Haru would squeeze his hand, making him moan.

“Never will for you, sweetheart.” The name slipped from his lips before he knew what he was saying, but Haru shivered in response, faltering in his teasing as he moaned and kissed Makoto fully once, before pulling away again.

“Oh, did you like that?” Makoto chuckled before he was knocked senseless as Haru’s other hand slipped from where it had been tracing circles on his hip to travel lower, sliding down to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm.

“Don’t get so cocky,” Haru said, eyes fixed on Makoto as the Alpha’s breathing got heavier, and his large hands digging into Haru’s hips as the gentle strokes of his hand broke him slowly. Haru knew every spot that could shatter Makoto, from the way the man shuddered when Haru pressed the tip of his thumb just under the head of his cock, before slowly dragging it down, along the think vein, to the noise he made when Haru just barely brushed his fingers along his base, leaving the man aching for more.

He pulled his hand away, And Makoto made a pained noise that Haru silenced with his lips as he ground his wet body against Makoto’s.

The movement broke him, and with a low growl that had Haru groaning into the kiss, Makoto tightened his grip and Haru’s waist and pushed him hard against the wall of the shower. One hand slipped back, and Haru gasped as his finger slipped between his cheeks, rubbing at his hole.

Makoto’s finger slipped inside, the feeling a little rough without Haru’s natural wetness that had come with the effects of the serum. Makoto pulled out gently and glanced around the shower.

“Here,” Haru gasped out, reaching to grasp a bottle off the ledge and press it into his hand, before starting a trail of kisses along Makoto’s neck. Makoto glanced down, and the clear oil inside the bottle.

“Is baby oil safe for this?”

“It’s not soap, and it’s slick. I don’t care.”

Makoto shook his head, but he was too far-gone to push it. He opened the bottle and poured the contents into his hand, careful not to spill any of it and let the cool oil rub against Haru, before pushing in again, the entry much smoother this time.

He stretched him quickly, distracting Haru with brief kisses and gentle touches, before slipping out his fingers carefully, Haru grumbling at the sudden emptiness.

“How do you want to do this,” Makoto breathed heavily, and Haru wiggled against him.

“I really don’t care, I just want you in me,” he huffed impatiently.

Makoto chuckled and moved to turn him around to face the wall, hand on his hips. “Bend over a little bit,”

“But now I can’t see you.”

“Haru, I love you, but I don’t think I have what it takes to pick you up while we do this.”

Haru complained, but Makoto leaned down to press his lips to the back of his neck, letting his cock press against him, slipping between his cheeks.

“Okay?” He asked, and Haru nodded. Makoto continued his assault on the Omega’s neck as he pressed in slowly; Haru’s breathing ragged as he rocked against him. Finally the bottomed out, and both boys breathed heavily as Makoto pressed himself closer, draping himself along Haru’s back.

“This went in a lot smoother last time,” he huffed. Haru just groaned and bucked backwards.

“Please just move.”

Makoto nodded and leaned back up, slowly pulling himself out of Haru, before thrusting back in. They moved slowly, Haru bucking back against them, the slap of their skin louder thanks to the water. Haru grew louder with each movement, and Makoto leaned back down, pressing a kiss to his ear, and grabbed his member, stroking it gently in time with his thrusts. Haru’s gasp was loud, fading into a quiet whine as Makoto mouthed at his bite, moaning his Omega’s name with each touch.

“Makoto, I – ” Haru cried out, his body stiffening, clenching down an Makoto, before relaxing, and Haru whined as Makoto slowed his thrusts before pulling out completely. He turned slowly, back pressed against the shower wall, and asked “Why – ” But Makoto silenced him with a kiss, his hand going to his own cock and pumping it quickly, groaning at the leisurely way Haru’s tongue slipped inside, tangling with his own.

“Haru,” He moaned, his hand sliding down to where his knot had formed, heavy and hard at the base of his cock, and he squeezed it lightly, body trembling as his body tightened.

It was Haru’s touch that sent him over the edge, long fingers slipping to caress along his base before stroking him roughly. Makoto came with a gasp, collapsing against Haru, who wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back gently as they came down from their high.

Their breathing was heavy as the water washed over them, the air thick with steam and heat. Haru wiggled beneath him. “You’re heavy.” Makoto just laughed and kissed him before pulling away into the stream of the water. Haru frowned and stepped with him, arms around his waist.

“Haru – ”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to let go.”

Makoto leaned back in and wrapped his arms around the Omega, burying his nose in Haru’s hair and taking a deep breath, the water droplets clinging to the damp strands tickling his nose.

“Have I told you love you yet?”

Haru hummed, head resting on his shoulder. “Just a couple times.”

“Mind hearing it a few more times?”

“Not at all.”

Makoto smiled and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “I love you.”

His lips slid down to his cheek. “Love you.”

He leaned down, a hand going up to tilt Haru’s head until he looked up. His lips hovered a breath away from his Omega’s, and the sweet smell of Haru washed over him, leaving him dizzier than the orgasm had. “I love you,” he whispered, before leaning in and pressing his lips against his Truemate’s, melting into the soft touch just as much as he had the first time, drowning in noises he made when Makoto pulled away to tease him, only for Haru surge back into him, unwilling to part.

Finally, Haru pulled back, eyes shut as he wavered on his feet slightly.

“Haru?” Makoto asked, his hand going up to cup Haru’s cheek, and the Omega leaned into it, breath ragged. “You okay?”

He nodded, his eyes sliding open, eyes looking a little watery, and Makoto reached for the bond, knocked breathless by just how overwhelmingly warm and nice it felt between them. Makoto smiled back a leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Haru, eyes falling as he held Haru close.

* * *

 

“Haru, we have to get dressed. You were the one wanting to leave earlier!” Makoto grumbled, reaching for his shirt that Haru was holding hostage.

“I changed my mind. We can order food, and they can text us. I don’t want to leave yet.”

“You’re only saying that because you found out about the pool.”

Haru stayed quiet, and just held onto the shirt tighter. Makoto grumbled good-naturedly before he had an idea. He sighed dramatically, and he rubbed at the back of neck, letting his gaze trail towards the door. “Well, fine then. If you won’t let me get dressed, I’ll have to go out there shirtless. The beach is going to be awfully busy, but – ” he broke off with a laugh as Haru tossed the shirt on him, frowning adorably.

“Come on. We’ve got the room for a week. Let’s go hang out with Rin and everyone. After all, Rin and his group leave for Australia tonight.” Makoto said, and Haru seemed to sag.

“I forgot they were leaving,” he mumbled, and the words struck at Makoto’s heart as he watched Haru climb out of bed.

“I know. I wish they could stay longer.” he reached over and took Haru’s hand, squeezing it in his own. “Maybe we can go see them next time.”

Haru didn’t say anything, but Makoto thought he looked a little happier at the thought as they got dressed and headed out the door hand in hand.

* * *

 

The ocean was shining in the bright heat of the sun. The sound of people talking and laughing filled the air. Haru watched as his friends ran around the beach with smiles on their faces. Nagisa was in the deeper water with Mochizuki, Ai, and Momo, all splashing each other and joking around. Rei was being chased by Kisumi’s brother and Ran along the shoreline, dancing between the breaking waves and the sand. Ren stood on the shore, joining in whenever the chase led to the beach, but the moment the game took them into the water, the boy froze, eyes fixed on his sister and their new friends as they played.

Haru frowned at this, and hoped he would have a chance to spend more time with the boy. Maybe he could help him learn to love the water again. Ren hadn’t had an issue with the pool back at the estate last year, so maybe it would just take some coaxing to get the boy back in the sea.

Haru let his eyes drift up the beach, where a small crowd had gathered around the volleyball game Rin had started. On one side of the net, Rin and Sousuke were teamed up with two boys from Iwatobi, and they were slowly losing to the team on the opposite side.

Makoto was teamed with Kisumi and two other boys, but it was clear that he was the one dominating the game. He was a powerhouse, blocking the other team’s shots, making point after point. Between him and Kisumi, the other two boys had spent less time playing and more time cheering them on from the side. Meanwhile, it took all four of Rin’s team to slow their progress, and making a point was almost impossible. Haru couldn’t help but think it was a little unfair that Makoto, who had obviously played the game before, wasn’t on a team of his own, but there was something about him – maybe the fact that he had taken off his shirt and sweat, sunscreen, and the ocean spray was making the light shine off him in a very attractive way – that made Haru want to pull him away, to have a moment for themselves, only a moment.

There was something about the sight that had his stomach twisting into knots. After everything, this all just seemed too easy. Could this really be it? Could they have the chance to be happy, to live their lives free of constant fear? Could they actually have the chance to be themselves? Haru felt like he was wait for something, some twist or snare that would send them spiraling back to how they had been just a few months ago.

There was a loud cheer from the volleyball court, and Haru glanced over to see Makoto walking through the crowds, pulling on his shirt as he walked. He broke through, and jogged over to Haru’s side, brows pulled together in a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Haru asked, and Makoto’s frown deepened.

“You were worried. You okay? We can leave for a bit if you want.” Makoto collapsed in the sand next to him, careful not to touch the Omega. Haru reached out and took his hand anyways, not caring about the sweat.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I just know that these last couple of days have been off our schedule, so-”

Haru took a breath, ready to tell his mate again that he was okay, that nothing was wrong, but he stopped himself. His own words from a few days ago came back to him: _you have to trust each other_.

He sighed and shook his head. “It all just feels… too easy.”

Makoto didn’t say anything, and just nodded his head, welcoming Haru to continue.

“I guess… After everything, it just doesn’t feel real. We get a chance to be happy. Others who come after us won’t have to be so afraid. We get this,” he nodded towards the beach, towards their family and Makoto friends. “We get to be around other people. Hell, Nagisa and Rei get to go to an actual college.” he hesitated for a moment, then said, “I guess I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Makoto stayed quiet, thinking, but his hand was securely linked with Haru’s.

“If the other shoe does drop,” he said finally. “Then we’ll handle that when it comes. There’s a lot we don’t know, Haru. A lot that we’re still scared about. And if anyone has any right to be worried, it’s you. You’ve seen and been through so much. But we’re not alone. We’ve got Rin and Rei and Sousuke, and even Kisumi. We have our families. Whatever comes next for us, good or bad, we’ll make it through, ok?”

Haru looked at his mate. He hadn’t been expecting that answer. “You’ve been thinking about this too?”

Makoto nodded. “Not quite to your extent, but yeah, it’s been on my mind. But I decided that as long as we’re all together, and as long as we have each other, then we can handle anything that come.”

Haru stared at their joined hands, thinking. The nervous not in his stomach wasn’t gone, but he felt a little lighter at Makoto’s words. Maybe, for once, things really could be this easy. Just this once.

“Well,” Makoto stood with a groan. “I guess I should get back out there. Can’t let Rin get too close to our lead.” He turned and held out his hand. “Want to come join us, Haru? We can send Kisumi over to Rin’s side, and you can be with me. Rin needs all the help he can get.”

“I’ve never played before.”

“That’s all right,” Makoto smiled as Haru reached up and took his hand, pulling his mate to his side with a charming smile. “I’ll always want you on my team, Haru-chan.”

Haru didn’t scold him, just shook his head and smiled as they walked hand in hand down the beach.g

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, i can't even tell you how much i wanted to include the ceremony in the original story. I re-wrote the epilogue of Bound Together about a million times trying to fit it in to no success. So because i failed to condense and combine a few months back, you now get 30 pages of MakoHaru love and fluff. This one was a real challenge to work on, and it was an utter mess, so big Thanks to my awesome beta, SarahSharpieMarker, for being so awesome and editing this!  
> I may put out some smaller stories not tied to Bound Together, but still Free! related in the next month or so while i'm on a break from school. With Season 3 less than a month away, i'm sure there will be plenty to write about!  
> Thank you all so much for reading!!!


End file.
